Charlotte
Charlotte is a character in a game Total Seduction. She is your mother and is living with you in your house together with your sister Lila. She is more resistant to your power than most of the characters and she has an unique seduction quest line, which you must follow to unlock sex scenes with her. Seduction Quest During the first day in the evening, you will automatically start the quest "Warm Mother". First, you have to sleep in her bed for three nights. After third night, she will notice your morning wood. This will allow you to seduce her. After that, share a shower with her. Than buy a booze at the shop and give it to her while she is watching TV alone in the living room. This will unlock all other sex scenes and seduction levels with her. Routine Each morning, she cooks breakfast, than she goes to work during work days. She returns from work at 14:00. After that, her schedule varies as she can choose if she wants to read a book, or watch TV. At the evening, she cooks dinner, wash dishes, goes to toilet, takes shower and finally goes to sleep. Lila can sometimes join her, while she wash dishes, or watch TV. During weekend, she visits Sharon at 9:20 on Saturday and goes to gym at 9:30 on Sunday. - During the "Porn Star" quest, you can ask her to shot a porn movie scene at the studio. - When she is cooking, you can interact with her to "Eat", which will replenish some of your power - When she is watching TV, or doing dishes, you can join her to increase her attitude - She will give you pocket money each Monday. The amount depend on her attitude toward you. - She likes Flowers and Necklaces - When corrupted, she changes her clothes (lvl 1) and sometimes bring Jake to her room for sex after work (lvl 2) - If corrupted (lvl1) and quest "Lesbian Epidemic" is finished, she will have sometimes a lesbian sex with Lila during Lila's shower in a morning, or when she is reading a book in the afternoon. You can join them during a shower scene (SL4). She can also have sex with Misty while she is at the gym. - She can be tagged as harem girl and called to Harem. Scenes ' - When sleeping in the morning: SL1, SL2, SL3, SL1 with dildo - While cooking (either breakfast, or dinner): SL1, SL2 - Reading book in her room: SL2 - Watching TV alone: SL1, SL3 - While on toilet: SL1, SL2 - During shower: SL1, SL2, SL3 - When sleeping in the evening: SL2, SL3, SL1 with dildo - Bonus scene after completing Sober Mother quest - While cleaning dishes with Lila : SL4 (Lila must have SL4 too) - While watching TV with Lila: SL4 (Lila must have SL4 too) - While talking with Marion after her private lessons: SL4 (Marion must have SL4 too) - During her exercise in gym with Misty: SL4 (Misty must have SL4 too) - During her visit at Sharon's house: SL4 (Sharon must have SL4 too) - During her visit at Sharon's house, drink Tea to end up in a dungeon (you must have been in the dungeon before with Sharon): 2 more scenes without the need of SL - At the studio: SL1, SL2, SL4 (with Lila) - In a harem SL1, SL2, SL4 (with Lila) - When corrupted, she will bring Jake to her bedroom after work sometimes: SL4 - When possessed using ring, she can visit Mark at the street and Jake at Strip Bar - When possessed using ring, she can come to Lila while she is showering to have lesbian scene - When ordered to follow, you can visit Strip Bar and speak with Erin - SL4 (Erin must have SL4 too) - When she is following you, you can give her to Samuel - Reading book in her room: SL4 (must have DogeMod activated) - When possessed using ring, she can visit Rex to initiate a scene (must have DogeMod activated) - While watching TV if fully pregnant (8. stage): SL1 (must have PregMod activated) - While sleeping if fully pregnant (8. stage): SL2 - lactation scene (must have PregMod activated) - After SL1, she can be brought to farm for milking: SL1, SL2 ''Note: SL{n} marks what Seduction Level is required for a scene. For example, SL1, SL2 means there are two scenes, first require Seduction Level 1 and second require Seduction Level 2 '''Quests - an unique seduction line - read Seduction Quest - She will ask you to attend classes at school - Entertain her while she is reading book at her room - After SL1, you must bring her booze while she is watching TV alone to unlock all other scenes. Category:Characters